A new presence
by LiLMula01
Summary: This is a story about vamps,werewolves, and it's about romance. New people will come into the story so...yah...I love reviews so please leave lots of them. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A New Presence**

**Chapter:1**

My being here at Granite City, North Carolina is not welcomed. Our home is surrounded by forests. I'm stuck looking like a 18 year old, I've been alive for a 100 years, and have been in many places. It wasn't hard to adapt to new styles and adjust to different locations. The hard part was just resisting the taste of red, fresh, juicy, blood. But my kind has record of adapting to not drinking human blood but instead, animal blood. The tastiest is rare blood... not many people have rare blood but its good to have in a while. But anyways, we been hiding in so many places that each one has been abandoned for one reason... the humans hate us and if they find us, we're dead. Besides that, for 20 years we lived in the same place now. No one knows who we are so now our parents are trying to get us to go to school and meet some new " friends". It sounds weird but I think they're just trying to get us to linger in some new prey to feed on. But that's not what we do now so I think we should just go to school and get it over with. Its not like we need new members in our family, do we? Well, I don't know and I hope school is fun... trying to think of the fun is just pointless... I don't think it'll be boring considering that there will be a lot of new people there... But anyways, my family consists of 2 brothers ( including me), 2 sisters, and of course parents. Their names are James, Katey, and Kimy. My parents' names are Fredd and Jennifer. We have to change our names constantly in order not to be found. Well, I guess that's all I can tell you now. For tomorrow we start school and I hope for a good year...

" What's your name boy?" the principal of South Caldwell High school asked.

" Manny... Manny Simmons. Here are the papers for my brother and sisters to register." I said.

She looked at me and said," The computer says that your not registered into any kind of school and that you weren't heard of yet. In other words you were never born yet."

I looked deeply into her eyes confusing her and also putting her into a deep trance.

" You will register my family into the computer." I said softly.

" I will register you into the computer..." she said.

" Good... now I have no time left to waste..." I said.

She began typing my family into the computer, printed out my schedule paper, and stopped afterward to realize what's going on. I had already left to go check on my brother, James, who was walking in the hallway trying to act "cool". He was definitely getting some eyes layed on him. I was trying to be myself, the mighty vampire that no one really payed attention to. Did it work? Oh yes... I was also catching some eyes too but mostly girls...hehehe... It doesn't feel weird walking around school with a few girls literally breathing down your neck, right? Nah... all I need to do is just use my unlimited power on them and they'll be forced to back away. Besides, it's really not hard to be noticed around here with all those people that go to this school. I'm not even sure if I'll make friends... weird, just thinking about it gave me thoughts of how my 9th grade school year would go. I bet it would be kind of messed up.

" Hello!?" some girl with blue eyes, brown hair, and a nice outfit said standing right in front of me.

" Ah, hi?" I said confused.

" What? No greetings?" she said.

" Well... um... My name is Manny and what is yours?" I asked politely.

" I'm Briana. I come from New York. I'm just a average teen in a lot of clubs..." she said.

" I come from New York too!" I said lying.

" Really?! You look awfully tan to be from New York." she admitted.

" What? Now you're making fun of the Dominicans? You know there's a lot of Spanish people in New York, right?" I asked.

" Your Dominican?!" she yelled.

" Yes, now keep your voice down..." I said quietly.

" Hmph... too late for that now... look around you..." she said sassy.

I looked around me and suddenly my instincts kick in. I tell Briana to close her eyes real quick and she looked at me with a puzzled face but she still did what I told her to do. I immediately used my vamp powers to hypnotize every one to turn around and they did as they were told. Briana opened her eyes, looked around, and looked at me funny. As if she were trying to tell me that it's just plain weird.

" I know right!" I joked while I was telling myself to lie.

" It's just so strange how in just a few seconds, everyone turned around... hmmm..." Briana said confused.

" Well, it looks like the bell would ring any second now so don't you think we should be heading off to our 1st period?" I asked kindly.

" Yah... but where's your classes?" she asked.

" I don't know but you can show me where they are?" I asked.

" Maybe..." she said with a big grin on her face.

" C' mon... you got to be kidding me! You basically made me do all this for nothing!" I said.

Suddenly, I got an idea... I'll just read her thoughts... smart... I looked deeply into her eyes for a second and heard what she was thinking... " Wow, this is the first time I guess a boy liked me back... maybe later I should go out with him... hmmm..."

" What?!" I said loudly.

" Huh?" she said.

" I mean, can you please show me where my classes are?" I asked politely.

" Well, yeah! I mean don't friends help out each other?" she asked.

I was looking in a different position and didn't hear her at the time. I was too busy looking for James, Katey, or Kimy. By now I kinda figured that they would know where to go since they were really smart... at times... But just to make sure, I started to walk around with Briana and realized that I didn't know where I was going... so I turned and asked Briana if she could guide me through the school. She kindly said," Yes," pointed at me, then said," but what are we looking for exactly?"

I paused for a sec and said that I was looking for my brother and sisters to see what they were up to.

" Okay then..." Briana said confused.

" I just need to see if they're okay..." I said faking.

" Awwww!" she said cutely. " Now that's someone who's loving and caring for siblings and other people!" she said kindly.

"_Yup, that's me..."_ I said in my mind frowning.

" C'mon, let's get going!" she said.

She grabbed my hand and immediately, something hit me like if this was fate or something... It was very strange... It was so odd that I actually fainted...

Drifted off into darkness, I felt somewhat strange but happy that this was all happening. Into the darkness, I saw something... like a image, a picture of some sort... It looked like Briana and me but I wasn't quite sure...Yet again, it was very strange. It was just like something just clicked into my head unexpectantly. I never experienced this feeling before so what made this happen? No blood? Just not enough blood fluid to keep me going? No... it wasn't this, it was some sort a feeling like a pulse that got your heart pumping even though you were dead... Could it possibly be love? I never would have guessed... love had stuck me in an inordinate time like this; I had to tell mom and dad after school... All of a sudden, a light flashed real quick and I was somewhere in a room on top of a counter bed thing. Briana was right next to me still holding my hand and there next to her were my brother, my sisters, and this young lady in a white suit.

" Hey there... you fainted. The doc said you'll be alright for now..." Briana said.

" How's your head bro?" said James.

" It's alright." I said trying to get up but moaned a little.

" No,no,no," said the nurse," you still have to rest for a minute. The blood from your body needs to make it up to your head!"

" Don't worry, Manny... There's still a few minutes before we have to go to our first period..." Kimy said.

" Yah... We'll stay here to help you get right back on your feet again!" Katey said surely.

" Well alright..." I said acking.

Katey grabbed one of my arms and so did James. Kimy was the girly girl so she didn't do any hard work... I tried getting up this time with Katey, James, and Briana helping me up. It worked successfully. I felt a little dizy though from fainting so I took some breathes to regain all the blood back to my head. The bell rang to get to our classes.

" I think you should get going now." said the kind nurse.

" Yah... Well, see you later..." I said.

I grabbed my backpack and started towards the door. Katey, James, and Kimy followed behind me but Briana didn't. I turned to Briana holding a paper and realized I was forgeting something... My schedule. I went to go get it back from her and she pulled the paper back and said," You don't even know where your classes are, do you?"

" Well...no..." I said.

" I'll tell you that I have most of my classes with you..."

" Like how many?" I asked.

" About 5..." she said back.

" Oh... You know I hand-picked those classes before I came here, right?" I asked.

" Of course I knew. Anyways, I have first period with you so follow me, okay?" she said.

" Yah, whatever..." I said.

She huffed at me and raised her finger for a moment but then said nothing. We were pretty quiet while we were heading of to class before Briana ruined the silence by saying," Here is our class... it's math. Let me tell you that this lady is old and very grumpy. Anything you say will tick her off, literally."

" Well okay but what do I do in this class period?" I asked.

" You just sit there and look stupid..." she replied sarcastically.

" Really?! I thought we had to do work." I said back.

She started to crack up. It was kind of funny. I looked into Briana's eye's and realized that she was so beautiful... We were gonna kiss until Katey interupted by saying, " Alright you two love birds..."

I blushed. I know Briana was blushing too.

" Go guys! You'll be late!" I said shaking all over. I think I was nervous to see what would happen next. I was so exited that I walked in the classroom feeling anew and wondered what I would learn this period...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2**

As I was walking towards a chair, I saw where Briana was sitting and immediately ran to sit there but some jerk got there first and chuckled, " Sorry, man... This is my seat..." He laughed quite hard and then looked at Briana with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

I knew right then and there that this class period was going to be a royal pain in the a**. Definitely because of that jerk being in this classroom. But I decided to sit somewhere close to her and ignore the ignorant, self-centered, jerk. I would've used my powers to make him move but that would make the other jocks laughing too suspicious plus everyone else would probably think that it's very awkward. But anyways, when I was walking towards a seat next to her, one of the jocks tripped me and grabbed me by the shirt. All of a sudden, the teacher walks in and the jock joked, " Take it easy there new guy!"

Everyone laughed but not Briana... Somehow I kinda got the feeling that she liked me a lot...hmmm...

" C'mon, Kevin... You know not to mess around like that..." yelled the the teacher.

I took a seat in a desk by the side of Briana's desk but what sucked was that I was right next to all the jocks and I knew that Kevin was the leader of these 4 or 5 jackasses.

" And don't you know about proper greetings!?" the teacher yelled louder this time.

" Yah, geez, Mrs. Jennson... Why don't you take a chill-pill and relax..." said Kevin.

" Chill-pill!?" Mrs. Jennson screamed.

" Yap!" Kevin said laughing hysterically.

" I don't have time to deal with you right now... Now, class! We have a new student... His name is Manny Simmons... Manny, would you be kind enough to stand up please?" said Mrs. Jennson.

" Mrs. Jennson, I really don't want to..." I said.

" STAND UP!" yelled the pissed off teacher.

I stood up unwillingly and uneasy. I wasn't sure if this teacher was okay or if she was on drugs but whatever she's smoking, I ain't having it and she one crazy son of a b****! But threw me off course was the fact that she had a uni-brow, a mole on here left cheek, some funky clothes, and some wacky shoes that came with a f***ing ugly, white, cranky b****!

" Now class, I expect you to be very nice to this young man and don't forget the rules in this classroom about new people..." she said.

" Really?! I mean, look at the guy... He's a dude with glasses and looks retarded!" Kevin said loudly.

I started towards him but someone knew I was pissed off and grabbed a hold of me. I looked back and saw that it wasn't someone, it was Briana and some other guy. I looked back at Kevin.

" B****! Have you taken a look in the mirror lately! Obviously, you haven't! And if I were you, I'd back the f*** off you little dips***!" I screamed furiously.

" Why you little-" He stood up but was held down like me by his jacka** friends.

We were both definitely enemies now and there was no turning back. I knew that some time there would be a fight this year. I could only take so much before I explode on someone's a**. I mean, if I can take down wolves, I could surely take down a puny human... He may have looked strong but I knew I was way stronger.

I bet his friends would back him up if we got in a fight for I had only one friend and that was Briana. Maybe that other guy holding me down was gonna be my friend...hmmm... I don't know until he actually comes and talks to me. Anyways, I looked into his fierce eyes but was not afraid and decided to calm down. I took a deep breath and said to the teacher, " Mrs. Jennson, please excuse my actions towards this ignorant fool..."

Kevin struggled to get out of his buddies' arms that prevented him from getting me back.

" Let me go guys! Let me take one wack at him! He's the one asking for it!" Kevin said trying to rip through the jocks' arms.

" It's okay, Manny... I accept your apology." said Mrs. Jennson.

All that class period we were studying equations and crap but I didn't care too much about it because we, my family, has been alive for a hundred years. I've been alive for a 118 years. The day I was bitten by a vamp was when I was 18. I didn't see it coming but it kinda just happened one day when I was in my room on my bed trying to get some rest and guess what... some vamp came through my window and bit me! Yes, it was a attractive girl in sexy clothing. But as far as I can remember, she said to me,

" I can make you live forever... You can come with me and we can live a new life together. My name is Jessy... and together we'll do anything we want to do..."

She sounded convincing but like any fool of a guy that sees a hot girl come through their window( which isn't normal...) I said okay but I also said what about my family. I was the kind of person that cared a lot about my family back then.

She came onto my bed and whispered in my ear, " We can make a family starting now..."

Then she leaned back took her shirt off and started kissing me on the lips. Her lips against mine were like riding on a rainbow towards a pot of gold and this time, the pot of gold was nothing but us together. She started to take my shirt off and next thing you know, I'm naked! Both of us! Of course I was extremely attracted to here but that was nothing compared to how good she was... IN BED! There was one little thing that caught me off guard. Actually it was about two... First it was the scratching on my back and the noises she made. And second, it was the piercing of the neck and dizyness that followed after. Everything was all blurry but I managed to pull through and keep going. After about an hour, we stopped. Immediately, we fell asleep. Together in the same bed but I felt weird because of my neck but before I could say anything, I passed out. I woke up the next morning wondering what had happened. I looked beside me to see a random girl sleeping next to me naked. I was confused and started to think to myself, _" Did we just have sex last night?!" _All these thoughts came pouring into my head as if I had done something bad. I mean that couldn't remember anything after she came into my bedroom. Finally she woke up.

She looked at me and said, " Hey baby... Had a good time last night?"

I stared into her eyes and said, " I can't remember what happened last night..."

" I know how to make you remember..." she said in a sexy tone.

" How?" I asked.

" Just bite into my neck and suck. You should instantly get your memory of last night back and I'm warning you, it turns me on..." then she smiled and brushed her brown hair from her neck, leaving it open for me to bite.

She looked at me and said, " Don't be nervous... If a vampire feeds off another vamp, it doesn't affect the one who is being sucked the blood out of."

" Oh... alright then... I will suck your blood then and I hope this doesn't hurt..." I said getting ready to bite into her neck.

I opened my mouth and bite into her neck and began to suck. She made a sound and then silence. Memories from last night came pouring into my head. I now remembered what happened last night. I released my bite from her and started to think back. She said that we can live basically together and forever. She also said that we could have... oh... No wonder I woke up this morning naked and confused.

" I remember last night..." I said.

" It was most pleasant, right?" she asked smiling.

" Yah... I felt like I was on a dream cloud..." I said smiling back.

" Well... we have to get dressed but first..." she reached towards me and yet we did the same thing like yesterday night but without the biting. And from that day, we spent everyday together. Jessy and I turned my parents into vamps too and they were kinda upset but got over it and really easily started to enjoy their new life style. Jessy got pregnant and came to my house with me to tell them that my girlfriend was pregnant. They didn't have that kind of reaction that you'd probably expect from normal parents like saying, " Are you crazy?! I don't want to see you around this house and never come back!" No. Instead, they just simply said okay and fully supported us all the way. Jessy and me were madly in love until one day a terrible thing happened. Jessy was in the kitchen and me and my parents were in the living room. We heard a door break in the kitchen and ran to see what was going on. Jessy was trying to protect herself and the baby that wasn't due til next week. She was fighting werewolves and couldn't handle it so my parents and I started to beat up the wolves. We totally kicked their a** but unfortunately... Jessy had died in the mid-battle from bleeding out. The baby didn't survive either... This day left me so depressed and heartbroken. I've been with her for a year and a half but still loved her more than anything in the world. But she was gone and there was no way to bring her back. The next day, we brung her out into the sun and we let her burn...

Anyways, class ended and I was being pushed out by the jocks and Kevin came along too. He grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me against the lockers.

" Listen buddy-boy, if you want to stay alive, I rather you keep your mouth shut and stay away from my girl, okay?!" Kevin said fiercely.

" Who are you talking about?" I asked.

" Briana! Who else?! And if you don't, I'll rip your head from your puny, little body!" Kevin told me.

" Fine..." I lied.

He dropped me and walked away with his jacka** friends but punched a locker on his way to his next class. Briana walked up to me and brung along the guy who was holding me down earlier.

" You okay man?" the guy asked.

" Yah... I'll probably have a bruise from his grip but I'll be fine..." I said.

" I'm totally sorry Manny... That was my ex-boyfriend an-"

" Your ex?! Who would date a total a**hole like that?!" I said serious.

" I fell for him last year and we went out but I saw how he was treating kids all over this school and we broke up. He's a total s*** bag but he still likes me a lot. Unfortunately, I can't get him off my back so your gonna have deal with him for now..." Briana said.

" Anyways," the guy said getting us off that subject, " my name is Liam but please call me Tank. I'm known for being really strong. I bet you can tell by the way I was holding you in the classroom."

Just then, I got a whiff of his scent and instantly knew what he was... a vampire just like me.

" Excuse Tank and me for a moment, Briana..." I said politely.

I grabbed Tank by the shoulder and pulled him away from Briana.

" Are you a vampire?" I asked.

" Are you?" Tank asked back.

" Yes... Now are you?!" I asked once again.

" Fortunately, yes I am... and I'm stronger than ever!" He said with a deep manly voice.

" How did you become one?" I asked quietly.

" I was walking in the woods and some vamp bit me when I was 17, okay?" Tank said.

" Wow... can't tell you my story or you'll go ballistic!" I said to him.

" That's fine... at least we know each other... glad now that we're friends..." He smiled.

We did a fist bump and walked back to where Briana was still standing.

" What happened?" Briana asked.

" Oh, nothing..." We both said together.

" Oh, because I thought that I had either said or did something..." she said back.

" Oh, no it wasn't you... We just had questions for each other that's all..." I said.

" Okay... so what kind of questions did you ask?" she asked us.

I looked at Tank and then came up with an idea.

" We were asking if we had backup for each other if someone got in a fight!" I said.

" Yah! I got his back and he got mine..." Tank said loudly.

" Alright then... good to see that you guys are getting along!" Briana said happily.

" _Yup..." I thought._

" C'mon, let's go to our next class..." Tank said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

As the day wore on, I made lots of new friends like Briana, Robbie, Tank, Matthew, Shyah, and Eleny. My last class was thankfully Spanish. I was relieved to see that it was the end of the day and couldn't wait for the next day to come. I already knew most of my teachers and almost all of them were pretty nice like Mrs. Gomez for Spanish, Mr. Vemn for Band, Mrs. Vemn for P.E, and Mr. Watten for Language Arts. They all basically encouraged me to do good in class. I gotta say though, I did do good today because of them. Anyways, I had made a list of who was in my classes. Here they are below:

_:1 period/Math_

_Briana, Tank_

_:2 period/P.E_

_Robbie, Eleny_

_:3 period/Science_

_Matthew, Shayah_

_:4 period/Band_

_Briana, Matthew,Tank, Robbie, Shayah, Eleny_

_:5 period/History_

_Briana, Matthew,Tank,Robbie,Shayah,Eleny_

_:6 period/Language Arts_

_Briana,Eleny,Matthew_

_:7 period/Spanish_

_Briana,Robbie,Shayah_

It took me not even a minute to finish this list. I literally just grabbed a pencil and wrote it real fast on a piece of paper I had in my backpack. Anyways, in class, Briana handed me a piece of paper. Mrs. Gomez said not to pass notes around but I was bad enough to hypnotize the principal so why not just pass a single note. Besides, I bet she wasn't going to ask if we could go on a date, would she? I don't know... I would know if I used my telekinesis but I would've thought that passing notes was better. Anyways, I looked at the paper and it asked if I was bored and yes I was. So I just wrote down yes and passed it back to her next to me. She wrote something down real quick and handed it back to me. It said that maybe us and our friends can hang out later today. I wrote, yeah, sure. I knew now that we were gonna become the best of buds but I wasn't sure if we would become more than friends. I didn't think we would ever get together but within a few weeks of school, we did. We were spending less time with our friends and more time with each other. Despite the bad things that kept happening on our dates like we were too nervous or we had to go home, we had a pretty good time. And that's when it happened, we both leaned and kissed by the lake view in my neighborhood. We were both shocked but we knew there was more to come so we kissed again and not long after that, we were making-out. It was hard to stop because I felt so anew by doing this but I also felt wrong. I felt as if I shouldn't be doing this because inside my heart, I still loved another person... and I still miss her being here with me. I pulled back Briana away from me.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" It's just that I feel like I shouldn't be doing this stuff... It's a weird feeling... I feel like I should be with you and I shouldn't at the same time. My heart says yes and no at the same time..." I said feeling eerie.

" Well... that's how it is when you first do these kind of things... You basically have second thoughts and I'm not having any right now..." Briana confessed.

" But I am..." I said sadly.

" But you shouldn't... Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked.

" Yes but something or someone is stopping me from doing this with you..." I said.

" What is it? Is it a certain somebody?" she asked angrily.

" Kind of... but she's dead..." I confessed.

" Then there's nothing to worry about. Just forget of whoever you're thinking of..." she said.

" I can't... She's inside my heart. She is a part of me..." I said.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I... I am a vampire, Briana. Her name is Jessy. She is the one who turned me into a vampire..." I said looking into her eyes.

She looked at me shocked.

She turned around and said, " Well, if you're a vampire... then that means that there's werewolves all around us, correct?"

" Yes and if I turn you into one of us, you have no worries about being eaten by a werewolf." I said positively.

" Then how do I turn into one of you?" Briana asked.

" The same way I was turned into a vamp..."

I leaned in to kiss her over and over again. We continued to kiss after we got into her house. We made our way up to her bedroom and ran inside. We locked the door and Briana sat on her bed.

" You sure about this?" I asked.

" Yeah..." she said surely.

" Alright then..."

We started immediately. I took her shirt off, she took mine off. We were like two love birds dancing in the air. There was no better place I'd rather be than here with her. She was my princess and I was her prince. I felt like I was having a flash back. I started to remember what happened to me and Jessy but I just kept going. Then, I made my way towards her neck and bit her. She stopped for a moment but then continued. We were there for an hour and we fell asleep. I felt like I was sleeping on a flower bed but in true reality, I wasn't. I woke up the next morning to find that Briana was taking a shower. I didn't want to bother her so I just went downstairs and cooked us up a hot batch of pancakes. I also cooked some bacon so we could fill up. Just then, Briana walked downstairs only wrapped in a soft white towel that covered her light skin, revealing nothing but her face, arms, and near the neck. I saw the bite mark I had left her from last night and sat in awe.

Then I asked her, " Do you remember anything from last night?"

" Yeah... a lot..." she said.

" So I didn't wipe your memory clean?" I asked surprised.

" Nope..." she said surely.

"_Wow... I thought for sure that her memory of last night would be completely gone but no, it's not...weird..." _I thought.

" I'll just go get dressed and then come down here to eat." she said.

" Okay..." I said.

I forgot that I had left my shirt in her room so I ran up there to get it and when I opened the door, I found her naked...

" Um..." I said so surprised.

" What?" Briana asked.

" I left my shirt here..." I said unsteadily.

" Okay... then get it..." she said.

" Alright then..." I said.

I went to the spot where my shirt was lying, picked it up, and put it on. I turned around and there she was behind me. I jumped... little pussy cat.

" Did I scare you?" she said as if I was a little baby.

" N-no..." I said uncomfortable.

" No worries... It's just me... a vampire..." she said.

She kissed me, then ran downstairs and said, " You gonna' eat?"

" Yeah!" I yelled.

I ran back down and started to eat.

" It's good..." she said.

" My mom used to teach me how to cook when I was young. I think that she wanted me to become a chef but it didn't quite go too well..." I said.

" Oh... So what do you want to be now?" Briana asked chewing bacon.

" I don't know... I was thinking about becoming a teacher but that would just lead suspense of my being here..."

" What about something simple? Like maybe something that takes time inside or something."

" For right now I'm just planning to get through high school first and then worry about that later." I said looking down at my half-eaten pancakes.

" Alright then..." said Briana getting up to wash her dish.

" What do you want to do today?" I asked curiously.

" Probably just take a walk... maybe just relax and do some things around the house..."

I got up from the table, picked up my plate, and walked toward the sink where Briana was washing her's. I started to notice that the marking on her neck was rapidly going away. I was surprised. My bite didn't heal for a while but her's was going away so fast. Quite amazing.

" When do you want to go take a walk?" I asked Briana.

" What about 10:30am?" she asked back.

I looked at the clock she had on the stove next to her refrigerator. 9:52am.

" Yeah, sure." I said to her while washing my plate too.

" Great!" she said while putting her plate onto the rack where the other dishes lay.

Briana ran up to her room and started to get dressed.

" _Hmmm... It seems as if she doesn't understand that being a vampire is hard; must I remind her how hard being a vampire is?"_

I started towards her room then stopped in the middle of my footsteps.

" _I probably shouldn't enter her room right now..."_

I waited there anxiously for her to come down the stairs so I could get my clothes and get dressed. She came downstairs looking great in a white shirt, some black pants, and black earings.

" You look great even in a simple outfit!" I said happily.

" Thank you..." she said blushing.

" I'll just run upstairs and get my pants. Then I'll fix my hair and do that other stuff." I said.

I ran upstairs and put my pants on. I fixed my hair and looked into the mirror at myself.

" Today's going to be a good day..."


End file.
